I Love You
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: Jay sighed, putting his hand on her stomach as she smiled at him, "Thank you for showing me how to love," She whispered, putting her hand on top of his as he moved his hand around in small circles. "Thank you for loving me." He whispered back. Ray.


**Disclaimer: See last chapter**

~ _"Because you listen to me when I am depressed, it doesn't seem to make you love me less." ~ _

She bit down on her lip as she looked at the man in front of her, looking away for a moment as her whole body trembled, _love was hard enough, this was so much worse. _She shook her head at her own thoughts, closing her eyes and putting her hand back in her pocket – _take the pill, forget this ever happened. _

Her fingers curled around the pill, _give life or take life? It was too easy. _She wondered what would happen if she just told him the truth right there and then, would he hate her? Would he blame her? Would it be... _over?_

"Ruth, tell me." He finally spoke, running his fingers through his hair as he took a cautious step towards her. She heaved a deep sigh before looking down at the ground, willing herself not to cry as she felt his hand on her arm.

"I thought we had moved past this," His voice was low, just a small whisper as she nodded and looked up at him, removing her hand from her pocket, taking the pill. Her hand wrapped around it, _she had been so close to taking it just a few moments ago. _

"I-I d-don't know..." Her voice cracked, the tears finally falling as she placed her hand in his, dropping the pill into his hand before hastily retracting her hand back to her side. Her eyes wandered around the room he had pulled her into as he read the words on the box,_Mifepristone. _

His arms wrapped around her body, a small smile on his face when her tense body relaxed in his hold. For once, he had no idea what to say as her arms wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder, small tears falling onto his shoulder.

"You don't have to take it." He finally murmured in her ear, pulling her away from him to brush some hair out of her face before wiping away the tears that had fallen down her face, gently kissing some away as she shook her head.

"I _do." _Was all she could say before fresh tears fell down her pale face, her eyes meeting his before he wrapped his arms around her again, sighing into her hair, "I know that it's too soon, I will support you whichever you choose."

"T-thank you." Her fingers curled around his shirt, gripping it tightly in her hand as she cried, _she worked so hard but maybe it was time to forget it. _

"I don't know what to do." She finally pulled away from him, moving around him to go sit down, putting her head in her hands as he sat down next to her and nodded, "We haven't been dating long." He added, shrugging a little and wrapping one arm around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"We work every day to _save _lives, I don't even know if I can kill this baby." Her arms moved around her waist, looking up at him as he nodded and smiled down at her, "It doesn't have to ruin your career Ruth, you will have me to help." She nodded, her arms moving around his neck just before his lips crashed down gently onto hers.

"I want this baby with you, I want to be with you but whether we keep this baby or not," He put his hand on her stomach after they pulled away, "I will still love you."

Her heart skipped a few beats, their eyes meeting, she had no idea what to do as he bit down on his lip, waiting for her to answer, _how do you love someone without getting hurt? _She gulped, inhaling a deep, shaky breath and closing her eyes for a second. The words were hard to find, she searched for those three little words that would mean the world to him, _they had to be there somewhere._

"I love you too." She whispered, opening her eyes, putting her hand on his cheek and leaning up to place her lips gently on his. A small smile lit up her features when she pulled away, their eyes still meeting as she nodded,

"For the first time ever – I think I want to do something other than make it all the way to the top of my career." Jay grinned at her, sliding his hand up her top, placing it on her stomach and rubbing it gently. She laughed a little, moving her own hand to put it on top of his.

"Thank you for showing me how to love." She blushed a little, turning her head to his chest and closing her eyes, sighing in content as his hand moved in gentle circles around her still small stomach. Jay smiled before kissing her forehead, "Thank you for showing me you could love." He whispered, closing his own eyes, grinning when he thought about being a father.

"_It takes three seconds to say I love you, but a lifetime to prove it."_


End file.
